fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Akura Shira
Akura Shira is the mythical Rare Species of the Akura Vashimu. Only unlocked after reaching a certain Hunter Rank. Physiology It retains the same body structure of the standard Akuras, except it has a mild magenta tinge to its body, yellow eyes instead of red, sharp edged spikes run across its tail, large prismatic crystals protrude from its crystal tail stub, its pincers have an encasement of crystals protruding from the side, it is also much larger than any other member of the Akuras. Behavior It is a ruthless monster that kills anything it sees draw an ounce of breathe. Its blood retains a draconic aura, each time it is hit when its tail is ready to be cut off, but cutting off the tail may grant high rewards, but also huge risks during the fight... Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex -'(Legend)' Main Prey: Anything that catches its line of sight Arch-Rivals: Odibatorasu Behavior Towards Other Monsters In-game, no monsters are present in an Akura Shira quest, similarly to the likes of Abyssal Lagiacrus. Tracks Tracks: N/A Specific Locale Interactions In the Tide Island Caves, the blue spodges are bright red when Akura Shira is present. In the Tide Island Caves, it can dig through the walls instead of just below and the caverns will proceed to unveil dragon elemental balls that slowly hover towards hunters before exploding into a large AOE, inflicting Dragonblight to anyone hit. Abilities It retains all the abilities of the standard Akuras, except with the addition of the crystal liquid beam being twice as large when it shoots it, its also able to shoot it in a completely randomised pattern rather than in a straight line, it can shoot out the large protruding prismatic crystals from its tail separately it can inflict Dragonblight with several of its moves alongside being capable of spitting out globs of Dragonblight, one of its most distinct abilities is the ability to shapeshift its geode tail stub into various shapes, in-game, it can alter into a spear-tip like shape. When it unveils its geode tail stub onto the ground, similarly like the other Akuras, it grows and grows before exploding, except with Akura Shira, it grows double the size and double the speed of the previous counterparts, after the crystal explosion, a large ball of dragon element floats up into the air, sending out a massive array of small dragon elemental balls that float towards hunters and palicos combined with dragon 'lightning' strikes that hit anywhere with a visible tell of a red glow on the ground where the strike is about to occur, the dragon ball gets smaller as more balls fly out before then crashing down and unleashing a large AOE of dragon element, this is a potential OHKO if the hunter doesn't avoid this attack. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its blood will be black and pink in colour, its movement speed increases to the same as the regular Akuras, its magenta colour scheme will stark to spark blood red while its yellow eyes start to glow and leave a trail effect, similar to Nargacuga. *Tired State: N/A Mounts The hunter climbs it identically to the other Akura species, it can shoot its tail beam on its back which will instantly throw you off and inflict crystallisation if you haven't jumped to another part of its body. Ecology Habitat Range Its original homeland was the Akura Region although it is unknown where specifically. It has been sighted in the Desert in extremely rare instances. Some sighting also state it to inhabit the Tower and the deep caverns of the Tide Island. Ecological Niche Akura Shira is a complete juggernaut compared to its regular counterparts, turning fauna into dead wastes the moment it arrives to a locale. Odibatorasu often risk extreme injuries or death when met with this rare species, due to it retaining a far larger size than the standard counterparts that the forementioned wyvern preys on typically alongside an aggression only matched by other ecosystem destroyers. Biological Adaptations It retains all the biological aspects that the Akura Vashimu uses to survive and extends it by a long mile, its power is on-par with ED-levelled monsters such as Deviljho and Akantor and has more inherent control of the geode crystals that grow within it. These attributes have granted it the ability to prey on the creatures that prey upon their previous counterparts in the instance that they cross paths. Lore While Akura Vashimu/Jebia invaded the Old World, they became accustomed to their environments and became a genuine part of the ecosystem - long after this occurrence, sparks the invasion of more Akura Region natives that genuinely endanger the ecosystems that they invade, the likes of Akulante while not stronger than Vashimu, are incredibly hostile and can swarm entire ecosystems and leave it barren, amongst these invaders comes the Akura Shira, a species of Akura Vashimu only thought to be a mere legend - the legends go that an Akura Vashimu injected itself with the powers of a black dragon and ascended beyond to become a demon - the truth about this rare species isn't known but its speculated to be far more likely to be an abnormal mutation of Akura Vashimu with distinct inherent genes, granting it the mysterious dragon element, it also explains its intelligence being higher than that of the previous species, this is just a theory however as the Akura Shira is incredibly rare, even by rare species standards, thus not much can be discovered about this enigmatic force of nature. Attacks Note: It retains all moves of the previous Akuras but with higher damage, larger AOEs, slower speed (only when not enraged), etc Triple Swing: Unlike the regular Akura that can only swing around twice, Akura Shira can do this attack 3 times in a row. Serpent Slither Ambush: It will dig downwards and proceed to sift around the ground, physically charging at targeted hunters while its swimming through the ground. Claw Grapple Ambush: It will dig downwards and proceed to stab either of its claws upwards from the ground, catching unexpected hunters. Crystal Toss Ambush: It will dig downwards and proceed to unveil its tail and toss small crystal pieces all around, randomly, causing small crystalline explosions on impact. Inflicts Crystallisation. U Turn Crystal Beam: It will shoot its crystal beam and then do a U turn while shooting the beam, this can be very unpredictable. Inflicts Crystallisation. 360 Tail Beam: It will shoot its crystal liquid tail beam in a 360 degrees angle/circle. Inflicts Crystallisation. Crystal Mountain: It will drop its crystal tail like the standard Akura does and then dig down, the difference here is that the crystal tail geode stub will be shot at with the tail of Akura Shira from under the ground, making it grow to a colossal size before exploding, this explosion covers the entire area no matter which corner, even if you dodge this attack, crystal shards will drop from the sky like rain for 10 seconds, the way to avoid this is to merely run around the battleground and avoid shadows of the shards. Inflicts Crystallisation. Crystal Spike Pillars: It will smash its tail into the ground and forcibly dig it into the ground, this unleashes large crystal spikes to unleash/rise upwards from the ground in random positions around the area, getting hit by these spikes will send the hunter flying extremely high into the air and inflicted with Crystallisation. The large crystal spikes can cover the area in up to 10 of them and they stay for 10 seconds before breaking down. Paralytic Spike Pillars: This is the same as the Crystal Spike Pillars attack, except the crystals will glimmer a yellowish colour, meaning that getting hit by these pillars will Inflict Paralysis. Claw Draconic Shootout: Its pincers will start to generate singes of dragon element (similarly to the likes of the start of a Gunlance mega blast) before it then shoots out a dragon element ball that bounces around the area before exploding into a large draconic AOE, it can do this again but with the other pincer. Inflicts Dragonblight. Prism Pellet Bursts: It will raise its tail upright before the prismatic stubs on its tail will shoot out casually like a shotgun pellet. Inflicts Crystallisation. Dragon Glob: It will shoot out a glob of dragon element, in similar fashion to a Ceanataur spitting out poison. Inflicts Dragonblight. Dragon Spew: It will spew out a beam of dragon element in similar fashion to a Daimyo Hermitaur spewing out water, the spewage lingers around for several seconds before fading away. Inflicts Dragonblight. Omega Liquid Beam: Its tail will start flickering red and pink before its tail shoots a massive liquid crystal beam, this beam is 5 times the size of a regular beam, it doesn't turn it at this point, this deals extremely high amounts of damage and can potentially OHKO. Inflicts Salty and Crystallisation. 270 Omega Lquid Beam: This is the same as the Omega Liquid Beam attack, except it shoots this beam backwards and sweeps it in a 270 degrees angle, this deals extremely high amounts of damage and can potentially OHKO. Inflicts Salty and Crystallisation. Draconic Orb: Its claws will fold to its head as it unveils a ball of the dragon element from its mouth and then throwing it with both claws, the dragon ball slowly hovers towards the hunter before exploding into a large dragon elemental AOE. Inflicts Dragonblight. Crystal Mountain + Hyperbolic Draconic Orb of Doom (Rage Mode Only): It will unveil the Crystal Mountain attack except it will also commit the Draconic Orb attack before then digging downwards. The tail stub crystal grows larger while the draconic orb hovering aboves it grows larger before both explode into large AOE's that do cover the entire area, either OHKO-ing or inflicting Dragonblight + Salty + Crystallisation to anyone hit by either AOE explosions, this forms a large-sizzling tornado of dragon element with large, medium and small pieces of crystals being sucked into the tornado and constantly orbiting around it, the tornado then travels around the area in a randomised fashion for 30 seconds before fading away, the Akura Shira will come out of the ground on the immediate instance that the tornado forms. Note: It cannot do this attack if its tail has been cut off once or if its in Spear Morph mode. Tail-Spear Morph Exclusive Note: It has a unique digging animation when its tail is spear-shaped, shooting its tail into the ground and instantly sifting through in under a seconds, leaving a bunch of particles behind. Note: It is possible for the whole fight to go on without Akura Shira ever entering Tail-Spear Morph mode: if it does, it lasts for a minimum of 2 minutes to a maximum of 8 minutes. Note: It still retains most of its standard moves except for its 'Signature Move' while within the Tail-Spear Morph mode. Tail Morph: The geode tail will form a large spear tip shape into the centre of the tail. Stab Slash: It will instantly stab any hunters in front of it with its tail. Inflicts Crystallisation and Bleeding. Spear Shootout: It will flail its tail around before then shooting out crystalline spear-shaped projectiles out of its tail that travel at extreme speeds. Inflicts Bleeding *but not Crystallisation. Precision Reflection Beam: It will toss a large prismatic crystal from the side of the spear-shaped tip and then aim its tail low before then shooting a crystalline beam from the tail, the beam reflects off the large prismatic crystal, shooting the beam in another direction. Inflicts Crystallisation. Draconic Line-Up: Draconic energy will surge and sizzle from its tail as it then sifts to the side while lowering its tail down to the ground, unleashing up to 8 draconic enigmas before then raising its tail upwards as the draconic enigmas shoot out lines of dragon element, turning the radius of the lines into a minefield of draconic explosions before fading away entirely (this is slightly similar to Monster Hunter World Kirin's lightning lines attack). Inflicts Dragonblight. Precision Pillars: The pillars this time are smaller but extremely accurate and unlike the previous pillar-type attacks, if the hunter makes close physical contact with these pillars, they will start to flicker and produce an ominous sound before exploding into a large crystalline AOE, the hunter has 8 seconds to run before the pillar explodes. Inflicts Crystallisation. Draconic Ball Spear Combo: It will shoot a draconic ball from its pincer except the spear-tip shaped tail will catch the draconic ball and proceed to shoot draconic elemental spears, from this moment onwards, the Spear Shootout attack will have the spears be clad in a red and black aura of dragon element and getting hit by it will inflict Bleeding 'as-well' as Dragonblight. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: N/A Pincers Impact: ★★ Cutting: N/A Ranged: ★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Legs Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Tail Impact: N/A Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = N/A *Water = N/A *Thunder = N/A *Ice = N/A *Dragon = N/A *Earth = N/A *Wind = N/A *Nature = N/A *Aether = N/A Note: Resists all elements, just like the standard Akuras. Status Effectiveness *Poison = N/A *Sleep = N/A *Paralysis = N/A *Blast = N/A *Stun = N/A *Blind = N/A Note: Resists all status effects, just like the standard Akuras. Carves Theme Notes * Old Icon: * It moves much slower than the regular Akuras until rage mode, in which it moves at the same speed which is incredibly lethal as its hitbox is much larger, meaning its attacks will cover more ground. * It relatively has the best equipment in the fangame that it appears in. * In the fangame that it appears in, it is the last monster traditionally unlocked outside of events - only after reaching HR90. * Created due to how iconic Akura Vashimu is to the Frontier series and due to Akura Vashimu being essentially the secondary flagship of the game. * Was fully intended for it to be a Rare Species similar to the likes of Abyssal Lagiacrus from Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate: being a top-dog with genuine influence in its existence rather than endgame canon fodder such as Gold Rathian and Silver Rathalos. * The battle track that plays during the fight against it depends on the locale it is fought in. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Rare Species Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Salty Monster